Pikmin 2: The Hidden Chronicle
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: When Hocotate Freight nears bankrupcy, the President gets the idea to return to the Pikmin Planet... and the Pikmin anticipated the return! Hiatus!
1. Teaser Chapter

Teaser For You! Chapter

This is a bit of a teaser for the fanfic since its, for the moment at least, is in the planning stage (and my lazy ass bro won't give me much help, and ironically it was HIS idea!). So, here's what to expect!

---Captain related stuff---

Olimar brings his two kids with him!

Louie and the President will obviously go to.

Make a vote in the reviews, should Olimar's kids be referred to by fan names, and if so, what should be the names?

---Pikmin Related Stuff---

The Purple and White Pikmin get their own Onions!

Bulbmin can follow him out of caves in this fic.

New Pikmin colors!

Are they what they really seem?

---The New Colors---

Light Blue- Immune to Ice

Green Pikmin- Immune to Acid

Black Pikmin- Winged, flying renegades that run as fast as White Pikmin. Immune to Darkness.

Gray Pikmin- Biomechanical Pikmin with wrist cannons, and immunity to Explosions. One Gray Pikmin can carry a weight of five. They secretly have wrist mounted swords that they don't like to use in combat.

Gold Pikmin- Non-flying angel winged Pikmin that can create aura shields and have immunity to Light.

Pink Pikmin- Telekinetic Pikmin with X-ray vision. They can be thrown as high as a Yellow Pikmin. They may have the ability to communicate through telepathy.

Lizmin- No really a new color, but a new Pikmin. Their immune to Explosions, Fire, Electricity, and Water.

---Enemy Related Stuff---

Reptiles are starting to overthrow the dominant insect life!

The reptiles are smart enough to know to target the captains, not the Pikmin.

New dweevils for new hazards!

The return of the Smoky Progg, and the new arrival of tougher versions of it.

---The New Hazards---

Ice- Freezes the Pikmin/captain, after a few moments the ice shatters. Can kill Pikmin.

Acid- Dissolves Pikmin and injures the captains.

Darkness- Makes Pikmin disappear. Captains can safely go through it.

Light- A hypnotic light that makes the Pikmin attack the captains. Only used by the indigenous creatures, and more common in caves.

---Other Stuff---

New areas and caves!

Olimar starts to wonder about the Pikmins' intelligence more frequently.

The Dream Den apparently has a cousin in this fic, the Cavern of Nightmares!

In the same island where the Cavern of Nightmares is are areas that will put the captains' Pikmin leading skills to the test, and its going to be a nightmare.


	2. Day 1: Green Pikmin and the Salamander

This is most likely WAAAAAAAAAAAY over due. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry. Anyway, I'm actually glad that I didn't start this until now, my fanfic writing skills are superior now then before so this is a plus! This fic is narrated by Olimar, just to let everyone know. Also, (This means I'm telling what the treasure is). Anyway, here's the first chapter of Pikmin 2: Hidden Chronicles!

* * *

**Unnamed Area… Valley of Repose?**

I always had a feeling I'd return to the Pikmin Planet again, but I didn't expect it to be so soon! Me, Louie, and the President are returning to the planet to save the company from bankruptcy so what happened last time doesn't repeat itself. Luckily, I got the Dolphin back as my two children have always wanted to see the planet for themselves and there wouldn't be enough room in the Ship, but this does make me worry that the two could get hurt. The moment the ships landed I knew something was different. The area seemed to be a thawed version of the Valley of Repose. It seemed to be more of a meadow, how would this affect the life forms inhabiting this area?  
President: I don't remember ever landing here? Ship, are you sure this is the right spot?  
Ship: Affirmative. It appears to have changed! This place could use a new name.  
An idea crossed my mind.  
Olimar: Saurus Meadow?  
Ship: Why that name?  
Olimar: There are lizards everywhere!

**Saurus Meadow**

It's true! The dominant insect life had been overthrown by reptiles! If this is true for this area, is it true for the entire planet? If this change occurred so quickly, what happened to the Pikmin?  
Olimar's son (Yoshi): Are those Pikmin?  
My son found some red Pikmin… and green Pikmin? A new Pikmin? The green ones, which there are only three, appear to be helping the red ones, five in total, carry a dwarf red bulborb.  
Olimar's Daughter (Peach): Awww. Their cute! Can we get a closer look, daddy?  
Olimar: Alright, they'll probably remember me like last time.  
Me and my kids were the first to exit our ship; we came in the S.S. Dolphin, with Louie and the President getting out of the Ship next. When the Pikmin noticed us, they stopped… and ran away? They didn't remember me, Louie, or even the President?  
Louie: Why did they run away? Do they think we're some sort of predator?  
Moments later, footsteps, and I mean A LOT of footsteps, thundered to our location and about fifty Pikmin flock to us. An even split of twenty five red and twenty five of the new green Pikmin. The green Pikmin appear to have reptilian tails, the purpose for the tail may just be to tell the green Pikmin apart from the other colors but it may have uses that may be unknown at the moment seeing as it is newly discovered.  
President: Wow, a new color! Who knows how useful these new Pikmin may be!  
Peach: Don't the Pikmin have Onions?  
Peach is right, if there are these many Pikmin there has to be an Onion nearby. The easiest way to locate an Onion is to let the Pikmin lead you there. I threw some of the Pikmin at the fallen bulborb and they immediately started leading us to where their Onions are. It didn't take long until we were at the site, what was ironic was the red Onion is on the same spot as when Louie found them at our second visit to the planet.  
Louie: Is this a joke? The green Onion's on the spot where I fell on the first landing!  
Hehe. Pikmin with a sense of humor… wait, are the Pikmin giggling? How come they never displayed emotion before? I always thought Pikmin were stuck in an evolutionary rut, but this could disprove that! They stopped the moment they realized I saw them. Are they hiding something? No one else will probably believe me if I told them this without any proof, so I'll keep this secret for a while until I catch them in the act of doing something not seen before that could be a sign of intelligence.  
Yoshi: Are they supposed to stare? It's getting a little creepy.  
The Pikmin already took a liking to my children, so things are going smoothly at the moment. The now fifty four Pikmin waited patiently for instructions.  
President: When are we getting any treasure? There has to be some around here!  
Yelling out after everything was quiet seemed to anger the Pikmin as I heard stifled and quiet growling as well as all of them turning to look at the President, but he never noticed.  
Ship: The Prototype Detector is picking up some treasure in your current vicinity! In a puddle of some strange viscous goop.  
Heading to the location we found the treasure in a small puddle, the depth appears to be half the Pikmins' height. But seeing as it's something new, I decided to be cautious around this goop. Taking only five red and five green, I step into the goop… and it burns like h(expletive)! Running out of the goop I realized the red Pikmin were all killed, but the green ones weren't bothered! In fact, they carried the treasure (paper clip) out of the goop and toward the ship! While everyone else went with the Pikmin I decided to check what this strange goo is. An upgrade in the Dolphin can now analyze any material and find out the material in question's composition. After the analysis it was determined this stuff is sulfuric acid! My suit must be really tough to have withstood such a strong acid!  
Yoshi: Dad! There's a huge lizard thing!  
That sounds like trouble. I ran to where Yoshi called to see a large lizard seizing him up. It looked like a gray gecko with purple spots all over its body and crazy looking yellow eyes! It started approaching slowly and opening its mouth slightly, and my son didn't know what to do! Whistling to him, I got my son's attention and he and his Pikmin ran to my side as the lizard lashed out its tongue and missed.  
Olimar: Just watch and learn.  
I threw Pikmin at the large reptile's side and it got angry, I think I even see smoke coming from it! Unexpectedly, the lizard combusted into flames and set the green Pikmin attacking it on fire! Good thing my son knows what to do as he whistled toward all the green Pikmin, including the burning ones, as I commanded the red Pikmin. The lizard shook itself and scattered the reds, who I whistled to come back before they got up, and threw them back on the creature to keep it away from its sticky tongue. It seemed to get very upset about my strategy as it charged and headbutted me! I must've slammed hard against whatever I was thrown against since I couldn't even move… Oh crud! The creature has me pinned against a rock! It looks ready to swallow me whole!  
Peach: Leave my daddy alone you overgrown iguana!  
Peach threw a Pikmin at the lizard's eye and it writhed in pain as Yoshi started throwing his green Pikmin at the lizard. It fell in no time from my children's combined leadership skills!  
Yoshi: Alright! That was awesome! We took down a monster, and even saved dad!  
The Pikmin seemed elated by the victory as well! The green Pikmin got this creature to their Onion even though it was mostly the red Pikmin that defeated the lizard. Looks like I already have new creatures for the Piklopedia 2! But did so much time really pass? The sun is setting and night is approaching.  
Olimar: Everyone to the ships, I'll dismiss the Pikmin.  
Blowing my whistle, the Pikmin retreated to their Onions; I watched to make sure they were headed in the right direction before I went to the Dolphin. This was an exciting first day!

**Journal Entry Day 1**

The first treasure of this new expedition has been collected, but that wasn't what I was really interested in, it was when my children tag teamed against the newly dubbed **Salamander**. This fiery beast could've eaten me had it not been for the two! I'm not all too sure about telling my wife about this…

**Piklopedia**

_Green Pikmin: Pikminicus Emeraldis (Emerald Pikmin)_

A newly discovered Pikmin color, the green variety have reptilian tails and immunity to acid. Would this make these Pikmin indigestible to the predators of Pikmin? If so, I expect that if any creature were to eat at least one they would most likely slow down as their digestive system tries in vain to digest the Pikmin. I also thought of something about the tail. If reptiles are dominating the planet, perhaps the tail makes the Pikmin resemble another reptile and discourage attacks from predatory creatures preyed upon by the new dominating force. It's still a theory, but there's no proof against it.

_Salamander: Draconis Samandarun (Dragon Fire Within)_

This fiery reptile is the first new specimen discovered so far! This creature can release combustible gas from its internal storage organ and either breathes fire or raises its scales and release the gas from its pores. The gas ignites the moment it contacts air which makes this creature so dangerous to non red Pikmin. I'm glad these suits are fortified with the Scorch Guard. The creature also displays intelligence beyond that of the creatures from my previous expedition. The first encountered specimen knew I was commanding the Pikmin squad! If reptiles are taking over this world, then their advanced intelligence compared to other creatures could be the reason why.

* * *

That was Day 1. They have an unlimited number of days with the Pikmin, but this will continue until they get enough money to prevent their bankruptcy issue. Underlined notes in the Piklopedia mean important things that should be kept in mind. Also, in case anyone is interested in knowing, the lights on their suits are the following colors.  
Olimar: Red  
Louie: Blue  
President: Purple  
Yoshi: Yellow  
Peach: White  
The lights' colors may cause behavioral changes in the creatures that see them, such as some creatures finding one color more appealing then another... Until the next Day!


End file.
